1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to plugs and, particularly, to a length adjustable plug for engaging with different sockets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connectors having a plug and a socket coupled to the plug are often used to connect two or more electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and personal digital assistants, together to charge the electronic devices or transmit data between electronic devices. If the plug is long, a part of the metallic portion of the plug would be exposed when the plug engages with a socket. Thus, users may get an electric shock from the exposed metallic portion of the plug. However, if the plug is not long enough, an electric contact between the plug and a corresponding socket may be insufficient. Therefore, plugs and sockets must be made with a standardized size, such as length and cross-section.
However, a plug and a corresponding type socket may not be engaged sufficiently with each other. For example, if a socket is positioned in a corner of a device, a corresponding plug may can not engage sufficiently with the socket if a main body of the plug is too large.
Therefore, a new plug is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.